


What a day for snuggling

by ElmyFics



Category: Skylox - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ty being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmyFics/pseuds/ElmyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Ty are snowed in with nothing to do and Ty gets cold.. Pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a day for snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be all fluffy and stuffs, and also short... very short (Just like Ty) :3

Tuesday 6th December, 2009  
It snowing, pretty heavily and Adam and Ty were playing Hunger Games with the rest of team crafted. "Hey Biggums I'm coming to kill you..hahaha." Jerome yelled furiously swinging Freddie in his face, "Oh Hell no, Jerome Nooooo." THEBAJANCANADIAN WAS KILLED BYE ASFJEROME. "Fluffy why'd you kill him? we were meant to win the hunger deens together." Sky moaned everyone erupting with laughter.

\-------------------------------------------------------Time skip cuz I'm a lazy Bac------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, That's all for today guys." Deadlox ended, turning of his computer. He turned towards Adam to see that he was doing the same. "Hey Adam?" Ty whispered, grinning evilly even though Adam couldn't see him, "Ya Ty," Adam called back, smiling wildly when he saw Ty look towards the door. "You better run Ty, cause I don't take snowball fights lightly." And as soon as he stood up they both bolted towards the door...

Sadly the door wouldn't budge, "Ughhhh, Adam. Push it open." Ty whined repeatedly hitting his shoulder on the door, Sky stopped him before he could do and damage telling him that he would hurt himself and they should just look out of the window. When they got to the window, Adam pulled back the curtains and saw nothing but white. They were snowed in. He turned slowly, not wanting to see the sadness on Ty's face, "Why don't we watch some telly yeah?" Adam asked trying to lighten the mood. Ty nodded slowly making his way to the couch before Ty stopped him "Hey why don't you go get something more comfy on, maybe a blanket. Its sooo cold." Ty nodded quickly running up the steps.

When Tyler entered the room, Adam thought he'd seen an angle. Ty's hair was scruffy and falling into his eye, like always. He was wearing his grey joggers and one of Adams over sized jumper. "I'm collddd." Ty shivered. Adam felt his heart break, he guided Ty to the sofa and lied down so he was the big spoon and Ty was the small spoon and nuzzled into his hair. They sat like that for hours watching movie after movie, occasionally sharing a few kisses until Ty fell asleep in Adams arms. Sky giggled, carefully standing up and wrapping his arms around Ty's unconcience body walking him up the stairs to their bedroom. He gently placed him on the bed and kissed his forehead lightly. Feeling the heat radiating from Ty, Adam laughed "Not so cold now are you?" getting under the covers behind Ty and wrapping his strong arms around Ty's slim waist, eventually falling to sleep himself, lulled into perfect dreams after drawing love hearts into Ty's perfect skin.


End file.
